


Heart

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and hes very in love with Jinki and thinks hes dropped dead gorgeous even when a mess sleeping, listen Minho just read the situation entirely wrong, past minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Minho is presented with a chance to be with his first love and he quickly realizes he has everything he would ever want waiting for him at home.





	Heart

        Minho smiled softly when he pulled his phone out at the end of the play. Jinki had sent a few messages, rather cute ones he must admit, telling him he was home, might have stolen his bear slippers and that he hoped he had a good time at the play, ending with a heart emoji. He sent a quick, I love you more, before sliding his phone back into his rear pocket as the line of people in his row began to move to ascend the stairs to leave the theatre. Taemin was explaining the historical inaccuracies of the play when Minho saw Him. He was on at the top of the stairs, waiting to go through the doors into the main lobby. He swallowed thickly as memories and past feelings crashed into him.

        He hadn’t seen Kibum since he left to return home that summer almost five years ago, but he was just as beautiful and regal if Minho was honest with himself. His hair was back to black, smile golden as he laughed to something the person next to him had said. “Earth to Minho.”

        “Hmm?”

        “Are you listening to anything I’ve been saying?”

        “No.” He sighed before turning toward the younger man. “My first love, he’s here. Took me off guard. ”

        “What, that summer crush thing you had at the end of high school?”

        “Yeah,” Minho vaguely pointed toward him. “He’s up there by the middle door.”

        “There are many boys up there.”

        “He has the top hat on.”

        “Kind of tallish, black hair, really pretty?” When Minho softly nodded, Taemin whistled quietly. “I can see why eighteen year old you fell in love.”

        “I should probably go and say hi.”

        Taemin just lifted his eyebrows but didn’t say anything as the line of people began to move once again.

\-----

        Kibum was pleasantly surprised to see him, or at least, Minho thought he was. He was a fashion editor for a magazine downtown, going to the theater to comment on the costume design for an assignment. He was all smiles and soft touched on Minho’s arm, and when he asked if he was hungry and wished to go to dinner with him, Minho couldn’t find anything to answer other than a smile and a soft yes.

        Throughout dinner, Minho felt like he was stepping back in time almost, laughing with Kibum as if they had only seen each other yesterday and not five and a half years. He walked him home, but it was as Kibum invited him inside and softly said, “If you had confessed and asked me, I may have said yes.” A beat passed before he spoke again, leaning against the open doorframe of his apartment. “If you asked to have me now, I would.”

        Staring at him, open and available to him, he realized something very important. Well, two things. One, he had read this night entirely wrong. He'd have never cheated on Jinki. The second was he didn’t love Kibum. He had loved him, or thought he had, some time ago, and while back then watching him leave Minho had thought he’d never not love him… he did. Time has a crazy way of changing things, behaviors, people and perspectives. He hugged Kibum goodbye, told him to not be a stranger, before promptly turning and jogging to the elevator. Then, there was nothing more Minho wished to do than be home with his heart.

\-----

        Stepping into their apartment, the lights were dimmed and the only noises he could hear were the bubbling of the fish tank and a muffled fan. Gingerly, he moved through their living room, up the few steps to their bedroom. As he slowly pushed the curtain, he noticed Jinki sleeping. His cheek was squished against the pillow he was hugging tightly, legs spread with only one slipper still hanging on his foot. His hair was a mess and there was a little bit of drool next to his lips as he deeply breathed in his sleep, and Minho found him breathtaking.

        He sat on the edge of the bed gently, not wanting to startle Jinki awake. He noticed the manuscript flipped open on the bedside table, and smiled as he ran a hand over Jinki’s unruly hair, immediately knowing he had been doing work before feeling too tired to do more. “Baby, hey, wake up.”

        Jinki scrunched his nose before nuzzling his face further into the pillow, mumbling softly. “Seeping.”

        “Yes, but I have something important to ask you.”

        Peeking open a single eye barely, he grumbled cutely. “Nothing more important than sleep.”

        “Humor me, Baby.” Jinki closed his eye, but he was smiling as Minho laughed and shook him gently. “Just for a few minutes.”

        Finally giving in, Jinki huffed, pushing off the bed to shift onto his side. He rubbed his eyes before fully looking at him, squinting, “Why do you still have on your coat?”

        “I.. forgot.”

        “It’s rather silly to have a coat on indoors.” Jinki softly played with the rolled cuff of the black garment. “What do you have to ask me hmm?”

        “I really love you, you know that right?”

        Jinki hummed as his fingers moved to play with the buttons on Minho’s chest, “It is extremely hard to not love me.”

        “Baby, I’m being serious.”

        With a huge grin, Jinki finally looked up into his eyes. “I am too.”

        Minho caressed his cheek, curling his hand around the back of his head to lift it just a little, pressing their lips together. Jinki returned the kiss quickly, eyes fluttering close. Just as quick as it deepened, Minho pulled away and Jinki pouted, eyes still closed as if waiting for the kisses to continue. It was then, noses brushing and breaths mingling, Minho whispered, “Marry me?”

        Jinki’s eyes slowly opened, focusing on Minho’s, flickering just a little as he processed the words. “Is this the very important question, Mister?”

        He nodded, swallowing thickly as he pulled back more to look at him fully. “Any thoughts on your answer? No, yes, hell no, why would I do that… are all possible ones.”

        “Oh, none of those.” Jinki laughed quietly as Minho’s brows furrowed. He held his face between his hands and grinned brightly. “I thought we basically already were, Silly, but it’d be nice to have a ring.”

        And then he was being tugged down for a kiss, climbing fully onto the bed and hovering over Jinki. He kissed down his jaw and neck, smiling as the man wiggled just a little, laughing. “I love you so much.”

        “Why don’t you show me, hmm?” Minho grinned at the deeper tone of the man’s voice, knowing full well what he meant by that.

        “Was planning on it.”

        “That’s a good husband.” His heart did a weird pitter patter in his chest hearing Jinki call him husband, and he found he really liked it. Really really liked it. "Now let me get you out of this silly coat." 

        "Just the coat?"

        Jinki tsked, sleep still evident in his movements before he paused and looked up at him. "I was worried if you ever asked me you'd do something grand. This.. this is all I ever needed."

        They didn't do much than softly make out before cuddling, Jinki wanting to be the little spoon and play with Minho's fingers. He fell back asleep quickly with Minho's nose in his hair and a mumbled, "I love you."

        Perfect. That's what Minho would describe this as, smiling as he tugged Jinki back against him. 


End file.
